


For Science

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna likes to experiment. Sometimes there are side effects she doesn't plan on, and sometimes they are the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 24 hour challenge community _Wand in a Knot_ on LJ in a 2 am stupor, because apparently, I can't write unless time is down to the very last wire. 
> 
> Completely un-beta'd and I apologize profusely for any glaring mistakes and handwavy plot points.

“What did you put in that drink?” Remus asked with a slur, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m not really sure,” Luna answered with a shrug.

“What do you mean you’re not sure? You had said this was _for science_. You were testing a theory. How can you hypothesis on _’I’m not really sure’_?” His tongue felt heavy and he felt slightly intoxicated.

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s written down somewhere, My Pet. You have to remember, much of this potion has been brewing for a month now. And some of it was extremely complicated, I’d rather not spend this time listing off its many and varied ingredients, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah?” Remus asked, suddenly getting uncomfortably warm, his skin oddly tingling. “What did you have in mind?”

“Testing. Tell me, what do you feel now?”

She pulled a nub of a pencil from the bun she had lightly pulled her hair into and took it to a pad of paper, waiting for his response.

He had the urge to pull her hair out of the knot and fist it in both hands, feel it’s tendrils wrap around his fingers, see her reaction. Instead he fisted his robes at the hip and tried to steady his suddenly racing heart. The tingling had intensified and reminded him of the tingle that worked its way through him right before the transformation began each full moon. 

“Not sure I like this,” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

She instantly put the pencil and pad down and lifted her leg over his lap so she was facing him, hands on his face. “Tell me what you feel.”

“Like I’m turning… like I’m…losing control... crawling out… of my skin,” he panted, grabbing onto her hips and holding on as if his life depended on it.

She didn’t even seem to notice and calmly put her face to his, her forehead against his moist temples. “Breathe through it. You are not turning. The full moon is weeks away, there is nothing in this potion that can turn you, not really, not entirely.”

“What does that mean?”

She rubbed her nose against his, feathered her lips against his. “It is meant to heighten your senses, nothing more. I worried that these sensations might translate in your mind to the loss of control and what it feels to change, but it’s not the same, you’re not out of control. I promise.”

She hugged him tight and took deep breaths so he could mimic her, their chests rising and falling together. 

His heart was still beating fast and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, could feel the heat from her body, but the more he held on and tried to match her heart rate, the more he calmed.

 _I am in control,_ he repeated to himself over and over before saying it out loud, making it real. “I am in control.”

“You _are_ ,” she breathed into his ear and he could feel its warm sweetness from his earlobe, to the back of his neck and down his spine. 

“I am in control,” he said again because he liked the way it sounded whispered against her neck as he nosed his way down her throat, reaching up to open the buttons of her blouse, feeling the slick, warm silk of it as she pulled it off, before reaching and tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

“Tell me how you feel now?” she asked again once she had disrobed him and threw his shirt over her shoulder. She ran her fingers along his bare arms. He looked at her, his eyes ablaze. He could see her swallow, feel the gulp of air and taste the tiny bit of fear that escaped as he saw her search his expression. He smiled slow, his eyes still on fire. 

_I am in control._ And suddenly the fear of turning, the fear of losing control was gone, replaced with a different primal need all together. He could tell she saw the transformation she had wanted when she had given him the elixir. She stopped searching his face and matched his wicked grin with one of her own.

With no warning and a stunning ease of motion, he stood up and lifted her over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her legs, marching them to the bedroom. But instead of opening the door and throwing her on the bed, he leaned her against the closed door, her feet not touching the ground as he held one hand under her bum and the other splayed across her chest, pushing her into the door where she devoured her lips, sucking the air out of her throat, growling into her mouth his need, his want. 

“What do _you_ want?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

She panted, reaching and clawing to get her bra off. “Ravage me.”

He growled again. “You might want to be careful what you wish for. You know what I am, what I’m capable of.”

She finally got the undergarment off and wrapped her arms tightly around him, fisting his hair in her fingers, breathing hard into his ear. “I’m counting on it.”

He wrapped his arms around her too and turning them both around, slammed his shoulder into the door, ripping it off its hinges. She squealed and he threw her down on the bed. A moment later the were both completely naked and he had blanketed himself over her, kissing her, tasting her, his tongue dancing with hers as she ran her hands along his back, sending his hair follicles on high alert. 

He broke the kiss and snaked down her body, flicking her taut nipple with his tongue, licking, sucking and then taking the tip in between his teeth and applying just enough pressure to make her gasp, her fingernails clawing on his back, her legs wrapped around him. He adjusted himself onto her side so he could slide one hand up to her throat, slipping his thumb into her mouth where she clamped down on it, biting when he bit her, sucking when he did that to her. 

With his other hand, he reached down between her legs and slicked his middle finger along the lips of her cunt, finding her clit and flicking it, squeezing it. She gasped and arched up with a guttural moan. “Oh Remus, oh yes. Please, please,” she begged, clawing desperately. “Fuck me!”

He mounted her, thrusting deep and hard and staying there while she rotated her hips so he could fill her completely. He pulled out and sat up on his hunches, reaching for her hips and pulling her to him so he could enter her again before pulling her up so she could sit up and ride him. She enthusiastically obliged, bouncing up and down on his cock, harder and deeper each time. His whole body was sizzling with sensations and he closed his eyes and rode through it, savoring every movement, every slide in and out of her. 

He needed to come, he needed release, needed to be free of the overload of passion and ecstasy. But first, he had to bring her there too. He reached up and put his hands around the back of her neck, forcing her down hard and deep on his cock while the other hand slid between them and found her clit again, he could feel its swell, its heat and he rubbed against it as he pumped his hips, driving his cock even further, and when she gasped and panted her orgasm out, he too came in an animalistic howl. She threw her head back and joined him in the howl before they both slumped into the bed in a heap, laughing maniacally.

They found their usual places on the bed, Remus spooning against Luna’s back, breathing into her neck. “Was your hypothesis proved?”

She smiled and reached for his hand, twining his fingers with hers. “More than I’d even hoped. But, I will have to work out some of the kinks.”

“Yes.” His smile was wide and he began kissing his way along her shoulder blades. “I think we will have to run further testing. Get all those _kinks_ out.”

She laughed. “You _are_ an animal.”

He bit down gently on the back of her neck. “And you love me for it, my Little Moonstone.”

“That I do,” she answered, turning around and kissing his lips, the tip of his nose, the lids of his eyes and along his hairline. “That I do.”


End file.
